


Kvart menneske er ei øy.

by toneelspeler



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, Plans For The Future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 05:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12787887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toneelspeler/pseuds/toneelspeler
Summary: The only bridge to others.. is through words.-Isak and Even + 5 conversations about their future.





	Kvart menneske er ei øy.

The first conversation they have about big conversations is that they have them in the first place. Isak told Even he’d wanted to take it day by day, minute by minute if they have to, and Even loves him for it. But he also uses it to not go into those conversations at all; to be able to run from those conversations about the big things – about them moving in, about how they’d divide the costs, about how they have to set up a support system for when it does go wrong. Isak asks him about it once, after they’ve been dreading talking to each other for a week about deeper things than just school, and Even responds in truth; he’s scared because he’s impulsive, and as a result decision-making is not his strongest point. But Isak tells him that he knows, and he knows him, and even if Even is scared about the future and about his choices, he’ll be there to help him there – and Isak _wants_ to hear Even’s wishes; he shouldn’t be scared to tell him so.

 

One of the first big conversations they have is about their direct future; about their studies and their specific degrees, and at which university. They both decide to stay in Oslo; Isak starting his degree in medicine, while Even goes for his bachelor’s in film. Not necessarily film-making, but it’s a way to get there. To get some experience, Even starts directing his little neighbor girl’s class’ theatre play as a side job. It’s all relatively easy, until Even receives his bachelor’s and decides to take the year off to make a serious portfolio to submit to the University of York for the MA in Digital Film and Television Production the following year. Isak’s not afraid to say he’s not looking forward to them being separated for a year, and Even’s scared a little about him being on his own there. The conversations they have about it are not always civil; they can be biting and hard, but Isak knows he’ll never not support Even in what he wants to do. And Isak’ll be busy too, interning at the hospital’s emergency room, so they commit themselves to a phone call, even just a minute, a day and a Skype call every week. They miss each other terribly during that year, but at the end of the day it makes them stronger – they’re not one person, they’re two individuals with different aspirations; and they couldn’t have been more proud of each other. (But when Even returns home to surprise Isak for his birthday, Isak cries his eyes out in Even’s neck during their first embrace).

 

Even decides he’ll want to continue working in Norway, preferring to explore his homeland’s industry before possible moving abroad – and joins a project as a director’s assistant; while Isak works his butt off during his internships. He still prefers the bustle, the adrenaline of the ER and decides he’d like to specialise in that. It means he works crazy hours, and Even works crazy hours, and they barely get to see each other and sometimes it’s even more hard than actually being in a different country. They have a conversation about that once, asking each other very honestly whether they’d like to continue their relationship; whether the way it works now will be enough for them now and later – but they decide it is. They both make sacrifices if they need to; Isak taking a few days off when Even’s manic and later, when he’s not getting out of bed; Even deciding not to take a project so he’ll be home more often when Isak’s coming home, knowing Isak’s mother is currently in-treatment for a suicide attempt. He doesn’t mind, Even gets to brainstorm his next project instead, and maybe, just maybe – this will be the one that hits it big. If not, he’ll always have his directing job at a local youth theatre club to get him through until the next project. They both feel they made the right decision; staying together for each other’s sake, instead of being apart.

 

As Even’s still a tad scared he’ll be too impulsive, Isak is the one who asks Even to marry him. It happens on a Sunday afternoon, just after Isak had a horrible night at the ER – and Even stayed up all night and early, early morning listening to his thoughts and feelings, brushing his arms with his fingers ever so lightly. Isak starts tracking his finger over Even’s face, and asks. The proposal doesn’t come as a shock to him; softly kissing his yes into Isak’s mouth. They’ve been together for ten years, always knowing they’d say yes but waiting until they had a stable life. It’s the conversation they have after, when they decide on their names; if they’ll keep them as is, or if they would like to hyphenate. They agree it’s too long to use all of their names together; but then Isak tells Even that he wants to take his name instead. He tells them that the Valtersen name doesn’t feel right, that although he’s getting along a bit better with his family than before he still doesn’t feel as cared for as he is by Even’s family. Even asks him if this is truly what he wants, feeling the grief that Isak feels at his family situation, but he is adamant in changing, and Even accepts it. So on the 21st of December; at 21:21, as once in a pool some time ago, Isak Valtersen is reborn Isak Bech Næsheim.

 

The conversation they have about children is easy, and quite quickly decided; they’d like to adopt, and while they’re aware of their own and their family’s histories of mental illnesses, it’s not because of that they’d like to adopt. It’s because of a little kid in Even’s youth theatre group; who’s been happily adopted by his parents after being taken out of his home by child welfare services. But while they know what they want, it’s harder to say _when_ they will; when they first talk about it they’re still figuring out their own schedules to see _each other_ more, and in the end it takes them far too long to have agreeable schedules to have a young kid. They foster a two children for a while, two young people of 12 and 14, and while it’s not always perfect to have two teenagers with raging hormones around – they wouldn’t have it any other way. They support them through their homework; through break ups; through sleepless nights; through dealing with traumatic experiences; through struggles of gender identity and transitioning – and in the end, after a group conversation, their family of four becomes official through a few signatures on a line.

* * *

 

_Every human is an island. The only bridge to others.. is through words._

**Author's Note:**

> come and find me on tumblr @toneelspeler!
> 
> this is a little unconventional and more headcanonny i guess. i don't really do dialogue that much, haha, but at least i didn't do second person pov!


End file.
